L'étranger
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Un grand blond s'échoue sur les quais d'une ville inconnue. Où va-t-il, que fait-il ? Il ne le sait pas exactement. Pour contrer sa solitude, il erre de rue en rue, ses pas le conduisent là, dans cet endroit où lui est également.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je reviens avec un OS particulier puisqu'il traite de mon deuxième pairing chouchou. Je voulais le publier bien plus tôt mais je ne l'ai pas fait en vue de plusieurs évènements. Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui est un autre jour et je poste, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de partager ce texte avec vous.

Je les aime ces petits bichons mais je ne les touche que trop rarement, à chaque fois que je le fais, ça me demande beaucoup de concentration et d'effort pour retranscrire ce que je ressens. Ce qui veut dire qu'à la fin je suis épuisée :D

Je ne le ferais pas tous les jours, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les dragons.

Le texte qui suit m'a été totalement inspiré par la chanson _Amsterdam_ de Jacques Brel, grand maître chansonnier. Je me la suis écoutée en boucle.

UA : rien n'est divulgué, pas même l'identité des personnages.

KiSS,

Peri.

* * *

><p>OooXooO<p>

**L'étranger**

OooXooO

* * *

><p>Les rues de la vieille ville s'engouffraient dans des coursives étroites, longeant la rive du fleuve au clair-obscur du jour décroissant. Les lumières accrochées des ponts, se reflétaient sur le cours d'eau d'une noirceur inquiétante. De fines ondulations faisaient vaciller la surface, provoquant quelques remous. L'étranger déambulait dans les rues pierreuses de la ville sans prêter la moindre attention au monde qui l'entourait.<p>

La bruine martelait son visage anguleux. Afin de se protéger de cette agression humide, il remonta le col de son trench-coat au niveau de ses oreilles. Le temps était froid, extrêmement froid mais cela ne l'empêchait aucunement de continuer son chemin. L'homme atterrit dans un quartier mal famé, réputé pour sa « bonne marchandise ». Ce soir il voulait trouver une compagnie agréable, ce soir il souhaitait s'évader le temps d'une nuit, ce soir il voulait combler le vide de sa solitude auprès de bras inconnus.

Les demoiselles l'appelaient derrière les vitrines impersonnelles des échoppes, le charmaient pour attirer son attention. L'étranger s'arrêta à peine pour contempler le triste sort de ces femmes vendues comme objet de compagnie. Puis, il sortit de cette rue de la honte pour regagner une autre partie de la ville. Ici, les lumières flamboyantes n'atteignaient pas les façades des immeubles, ils demeuraient dans l'ombre comme pour cacher le triste spectacle qui se déroulait dans ce quartier.

L'homme à la carrure imposante se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il lui prit de venir dériver là.

Il ne voulait pas dormir seul mais que lui prenait-il de bifurquer ici ?

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ni même dans ses valeurs. Il pouvait se passer de ce genre d'escorte. Tout en tergiversant sur son acte manqué, l'étranger souffla dans ses mains pour se réchauffer un peu. Le vent marin tomba d'un coup, plombant l'atmosphère déjà bien humide. L'air se glaçait au fur et à mesure de sa marche vers un but qu'il ne connaissait pas d'avance.

Il traversa plusieurs places presque vides vu l'heure tardive, contourna le canal bordé de platane pour déboucher sur le port. Face à la mer il contemplait la vaste étendue grise, terne, morose qui semblait presque morte. Une mer inanimée, aussi triste que sa vie. Le brouillard, les couleurs délavées, il en avait l'habitude mais ici tout prenait des proportions différentes. Car ici, il n'était pas chez lui tout simplement. L'homme se battait contre vent et marée pour allumer sa cigarette, seulement la brise traitresse l'éteignait sans cesse. Résigné, au bout d'un moment l'étranger abandonna la lutte. Il regarda machinalement autour de lui et vit des bars bariolés de lumières vives d'où sortaient toutes sortes de sons. Bruyants, exaspérants mais vivants. Terriblement vivants et joviaux. Ces notes chaleureuses criaient la joie et emportaient les passants dans un tourbillon d'éclats sonores, duquel ils ne pouvaient résister.

* * *

><p>Instinctivement il se dirigea vers cette fourmillante nuée, s'arrêta devant la pancarte d'un pub quelconque. Les émanations de tabac et d'alcool lui rappelèrent sa chère patrie, de suite ses pas le conduisirent à l'intérieur. Tout y était vaporeux et étouffant, autant les braillements des clients, que les nuages de nicotine flottant dans l'air. Les rires prenaient place sur les hurlements et inversement, les règlements de compte s'estompaient dans des esclaffements francs, accompagnés d'une tape amicale. L'ambiance avait l'air d'y être bonne-enfant mais à la fois très virile. L'odeur forte de houblon prit l'homme à la gorge, ce parfum familier s'infiltra dans le tissu de sa peau pour l'amener au bar.<p>

Accoudé au comptoir en acajou, le grand blond but tranquillement sa boisson, son attention se reporta sur l'ensemble de la salle. Quelques hommes jouaient aux cartes, d'autres aux fléchettes, ou encore au billard tout au fond. Son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe d'individus qui parlaient bruyamment. Une dispute semblait naître suite à un mauvais tour de carte de l'un des participants. Un homme s'exprimait plus vigoureusement que les autres, il se leva en faisant de grands gestes de bras. Tout en dégustant son breuvage, l'inconnu observait la scène rocambolesque qui se jouait non loin de lui. Cet individu s'accaparait l'espace entièrement de par son aura imposante, personne ne pouvait le contredire. Et l'autre continuait de vociférer à tout va, le désaccord s'envenima, un second homme se leva de sa chaise pour empoigner le crieur. Des braillements, des bousculades, des provocations finirent de clore l'altercation, un troisième individu sépara les fauteurs de trouble et la tranquillité étourdissante reprit place dans le bar. Les joueurs s'éparpillèrent, laissant le meneur seul.

L'étranger examinait les postures et attitudes de cet intriguant personnage, maintenant il buvait seul attablé, avec pour unique compagnie une bouteille de rhum ambré. Machinalement, sans penser à rien le premier se leva de son tabouret pour venir à la rencontre du second. La distance les séparant fut réduite à néant en peu de temps, quelques secondes tout au plus. Le blond se posta devant la table sans que l'autre ne relève la tête, tout en se servant un verre d'alcool. Son air provocateur cachait quelque chose de mélancolique, son regard pers laissa l'inconnu coi.

— Tu veux quoi l'étranger ? demanda de but en blanc l'agitateur.

Sa voix terriblement grave mais rauque, arracha un frisson brûlant sur l'épiderme de l'interpellé. Son timbre remontait comme un tourbillon des profondeurs marines pour emporter tout ce qui se trouvait dans son sillage.

Nullement impressionné, l'inconnu s'assit à la table en se servant à son tour un verre de rhum.

— Boire, répliqua-t-il calmement. Cela est impoli de ne pas offrir l'hospitalité à un étranger.

L'homme en face sourit légèrement, puis releva la tête lentement pour dévisager son importun compagnon. L'esquisse maligne le rendait mystérieux, ses pupilles lagons brillaient dangereusement.

— Allons donc… C'est nouveau ça ? Je ne connaissais pas cette coutume, répondit ce dernier en faisant glisser la bouteille vers son vis-à-vis. Et tu viens d'où l'étranger ?

— D'ici et de nulle part… A vrai dire tu t'en moques et moi aussi.

— Parfaitement. Tu as raison, je m'en fiche totalement, déclama le second en se penchant contre le dossier de sa chaise, la faisant basculer légèrement.

Tout dans ses attitudes traduisait une rébellion, une sorte de défi permanent. Le grand blond observa cet homme dans ses moindres détails, pendant qu'il dégustait son verre d'alcool. Il était aussi grand que lui, de carrure imposante, une masse taillée dans la roche. La roche dure et froide des falaises qui sont battues à longueur d'année par la mer et le sel. Un homme érodé par les intempéries de la vie, un homme cassé mais là, fier, droit. Ses mains calleuses prouvaient qu'il devait avoir un métier rude, comme son caractère. Sa longue chevelure océane dévalait son dos comme une mer déchainée, déferlant des vagues de colère sur les abords des côtes. Cet homme ne semblait ne former qu'un avec la mer.

— Tu fais quoi toi ? questionna le blondin.

— Moi ? Je suis marin de père en fils. Ca te pose un problème ?

— Non, c'était pour parler, répondit le premier en posant son verre vide.

Ils s'accompagnèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée, entre vapeur de rhum et paroles clairsemées. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient de réels bavards, cependant chacun y trouvait son compte. Se réfugiant dans la compagnie de quelqu'un, sans rien demander de plus.

~ooOoo~

Avant que le patron ne ferme la boutique, le marin alla payer au bar, rejoint par son compagnon de boisson. Le bleuté fit un geste de la main rapide mais clair, il n'était pas question que l'autre paye.

Sur le trottoir ils restèrent un peu, contemplèrent la lune se réverbérer sur l'eau opaque. L'ambiance devenait étrange au fur et à mesure des secondes passées, personne ne décrochait un mot. Pourtant cet accord tacite qu'il se formait entre eux, se manifestait limpide, naturel. Le marin partit devant, tourna sa tête pour prononcer « viens », puis continua son avancée. L'étranger lui emboita le pas sans lui répondre. Devant, l'homme rebelle sentait émaner une odeur de tabac fort qui lui piquait les narines, il ne connaissait pas cette marque de cigarette à coup sûr. Cela l'importait peu, sans se l'expliquer il ne voulait pas terminer sa nuit seul, cet homme était apparu devant lui comme un présage. Un signe pour sa dernière soirée passée sur la terre ferme, de toute manière il ne s'attachait à personne. Cet étranger était une bénédiction, au petit matin il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Les deux hommes marchèrent longtemps dans les rues sombres d'Amsterdam, le brouillard se formait, les enveloppant dans un drap éthéré. Encore une fois, la saturation de l'air mouillé imprégna le corps du blond, il frissonnait sous son imperméable.

Il se stoppa net, se cognant contre le dos de son homologue lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant un immeuble ancien, aux façades grisâtres. Ce bâtiment sans prétention, reflétait bien l'ambiance morose de cette ville inconnue. Ils montèrent sans faire plus de chichis. Quand l'hôte de la maison ferma la porte, il se dirigea directement dans la chambre. L'étranger ôta son manteau et suivit le bleuté. Une lampe fut allumée pour dévoiler les courbes félines du marin qui se dévêtait lentement sans prêter la moindre attention à son invité de fortune. Le faisceau lumineux que miroitait la lune à travers la fenêtre, offrait un tableau presque idyllique. La chemise glissa sans bruit le long du dos du bleuté, pour s'échouer à ses pieds après avoir descendu les jambes fuselées. De dos, le marin imaginait les pensées qu'avait son compagnon d'un soir. Il n'entendait que son souffle s'intensifier au fil de son effeuillage. Le marin finit nu en peu de temps, présentant les lignes parfaites de son corps d'albâtre au blond.

Ce dernier ne réfléchissait plus en cet instant, tout devenait brouillon dans son esprit. Que faisait-il dans cette chambre, avec un parfait inconnu ? A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas le savoir et encore moins l'analyser. Seul comptait la vue qui s'étendait devant ses yeux gourmands. L'ardeur de l'alcool aidant, le blond s'approcha à pas de loups pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules voisines. Une d'entre elle fut capturer par celle rugueuse du marin, il détourna la tête pour regarder les deux peaux se rejoindre. Puis le bleuté laissa choir sa main le long de son propre bras, dans un mouvement ample il se retourna pour faire face à cet étranger.

Cet étranger qui semblait aussi perdu que lui dans ce décor familier. Résidait dans les prunelles en fusion, un petit quelque chose d'incertain, une forme de doute mêlé à de l'assurance. De cela, on pouvait le certifier, le blond possédait une grande force intérieure qui exsudait de chacun des pores de sa peau. Et c'est justement ce culot déguisé derrière cette assurance, qui fit fléchir le rebelle pour l'accepter à sa table. On ne pouvait raisonnablement lui dire non. On se contentait de plier et de se taire quand ce métal bouillant vous regardait droit dans les yeux. Les minutes s'éternisaient, le temps se figea l'espace d'un long moment. Comme pour faire durer l'attente, personne ne céda, les hommes s'admiraient dans le silence de cette chambre. Le bleuté prit l'initiative d'accrocher une mèche dorée entre ses doigts, l'autre pressa sa joue contre le dos de la main hâlé.

Quelle en était la raison ?

Une envie pressante. Oui, mais envie de quoi ? De sentir une seconde la chaleur dégagée par ce corps sculpté dans la pierre. De s'imprégner de ce brasier qui augmentait au fil des minutes. Le bleuté leva son autre main pour la caler contre la mâchoire puissante. De sa paume il pouvait sentir les os se contracter, le blond détenait sûrement une force brute. L'un pencha sa tête de côté, l'autre fit de même de sens opposé et les bouches se touchèrent du bout des lèvres.

Un baiser pour se découvrir.

Un baiser pour se rencontrer.

Un baiser pour sceller deux vies.

Un baiser pour se déchirer.

L'exaltation de cet échange embrasa instantanément les deux hommes, pris dans leur élan les bouches se cimentèrent, les mains s'agrippèrent à un point d'encrage, les corps répondirent au même appel, en même temps. Le tourbillon dans lequel était pris l'étranger augmentait sous le poids de ses doutes. Pourquoi un homme ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ?

A tout bien y réfléchir tout et rien. Le meneur du début de soirée possédait une rage indicible qui grondait au fond de lui, pour exploser en cet instant précis. Les sens de l'étranger éclatèrent en mille fragments. Qu'il était bon de ne plus se questionner sur la nature de ses actes. Qu'il était bénéfique de se laisser porter pour une fois dans sa vie. Qu'il était profitable de n'être qu'un étranger parmi tant d'autre, dans une ville inconnue. Une main vint se loger dans le creux des reins, une autre tenait fermement une épaule dévoilée, une troisième parcourait un dos puissant, quand la quatrième tirait sur des mèches emmêlées. Les jeux de mains commençaient à devenir vilains.

* * *

><p>Plus rien ne comptait ici bas que la présence salutaire de ces deux entités uniques mais distinctes. Deux pour fondre dans un. Un tout. Un amalgame de chair et de sang, de sucs et de soupirs.<p>

Le désir montait, les nouveaux amants terminèrent de se déshabiller mutuellement. Plus précisément, arrachèrent leurs vêtements avec conviction et frénésie. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au marin de constater de la musculature bien proportionnée de son partenaire, sa peau laiteuse renforçait cette idée de contraste. L'un était aussi bruni qu'un fruit mûr, couvé sous la protection d'un soleil d'été tandis que l'autre était aussi blanc qu'un flocon délicat, s'échouant à la surface d'un tapis neigeux sous la bise hivernale. Les opposés s'attiraient, cet état de fait se vérifiait sans mal.

L'homme de mer regretta que la lumière ne soit pas plus dense, il aurait pu se repaître à loisir de la beauté masculine de son amant éphémère. Au lieu de cela, la lueur tamisée baignait la pièce d'une obscurité ambiante, dévoilant à peine quelques parcelles d'envie.

* * *

><p>Les ébats débutèrent, debout, assis puis finalement couchés. Comment atterrirent-ils sur le lit ? Nul ne le savait, mais ils se cajolaient à présent comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps.<p>

Etendu sur ses draps défaits, le marin étalait son flot de fil d'eau sur son oreiller. Au dessus de lui, quelques mèches soleilleuses chatouillaient son nez, s'entremêlant à ses cheveux. Une bouche qui glisse, un soupir qui s'échappe, une lèvre mordillée, il n'en fallut pas plus pour attiser le désir du loup solitaire. Les corps se cambraient au rythme d'un navire chaloupant sur les vagues déchainées d'une mer agitée. Le lit tanguait et les hommes se noyèrent sous un raz-de-marée torrentiel.

Jamais de toute son existence l'étranger ne se laissa aller à de tels extrêmes. D'avoir ce corps alangui entre ses bras l'exaltait au plus au point. Quelque chose résidait chez cet intriguant marin, il semblait se laisser capturer seulement ce n'était qu'un leurre. La flamme de l'insoumission brillait dans ses prunelles, il ne pliait devant personne. Alors, pourquoi s'abandonnait-il ce soir auprès de cet inconnu ? Le blond fondit sur cette bouche suppliante pour la décorer de ces baisers avides. Il martela ces lèvres pour y imprégner la marque de sa langue. Encore, encore des baisers sauvages, des baisers à s'en étourdir. Des baisers échangés pour oublier le vide de leurs vies.

Le bleuté se faisait attaquer en bonne et due forme par un partenaire passionné. Sous ce flegme élégant se cachait un amant torride, il le perçut incontinent. Cette force tapie transparaissait malgré tout, même si cet étranger venu d'on ne savait où gardait un calme à toute épreuve, il ne fallait pas s'y fier… Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Les soupirs prirent place entre deux respirations irrégulières, un souffle plus appuyé que les autres indiquèrent que la suite se corserait encore plus. Le blond ne détachait pas son regard des perles marines qui l'appelaient comme les sirènes envoûtaient les navigateurs. Décidément, ce marin recélait maintes surprises, comment résister ? L'étranger découvrit quelques mèches pour capturer dans sa mémoire le visage en pleine extase de son amant. Ce dernier écarta ses cuisses pour amener son compagnon de déchéance plus vers lui. Il désirait sentir ses pectoraux bandés contre son torse, les pulsations de son cœur battre contre sa peau. Ce blond devenait ardent de seconde en seconde. Le marin s'arc-bouta quand la langue de son partenaire explora son membre durci, contourna la colonne de chair pour prendre la couronne dans sa bouche. Cette indocile caresse terrassa notre dragon des mers, son corps se brisa contre le matelas. Emporté dans un long râle, il resta au bord de l'agonie. Il vit surgir des limbes de sa langueur, deux pépites qui le narguaient. L'étranger se félicitait sans doute de sa « prise de pouvoir ».

C'était mal connaître le bleuté, sa fierté s'exacerba en une seconde. Changement de situation. Renversement. D'un mouvement de hanche, il bascula le blond en dessous de lui, le maintenant fermement à la taille de par ses cuisses serrées contre les siennes. Il ondulait impudiquement contre l'attribut qui se dressait devant lui, l'invitant à poursuivre son délicieux traitement. Le marin prenait son temps pour amener son amant au bord de la jouissance, saccadant son rythme puis le ralentissant au gré de ses envies. Il s'amusait ainsi de son partenaire de jeu, reprenant le pouvoir. Parfois les bouches se retrouvaient pour s'embrasser avec toute l'ardeur qui les animait. Les baisers se faisaient dévorants, les deux hommes n'allaient pas tarder de se déguster mutuellement. La sueur perlait de part et d'autre des corps en transe, les chevelures se collaient contre les nuques bouillantes, les mains tremblaient de posséder le corps de l'autre.

Entre fièvre et hésitation, ils s'aimaient sauvagement comme pour se prouver quelque chose, chacun avec ses convictions, chacun avec ses doutes.

Le blond désirait dompter cet animal farouche le temps d'une nuit, se rassurer sur ses capacités à exister et non réfléchir.

Le bleuté voulait se livrer entièrement à quelqu'un d'autre pour la première fois de sa vie. Quoi de mieux qu'un parfait inconnu qui ne le jugerait pas ?

Ils joutèrent toute la nuit, l'un prenait le dessus puis l'autre repassait en position de dominant. Le combat charnel ne départagea aucun gagnant, seulement laissa deux hommes épuisés et repus d'assouvissance.

~ooOoo~

L'étranger dormit du sommeil du juste, il oublia qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui, dans sa chère patrie d'origine. Il vécut cette soirée en homme vivant, savourant jusqu'à satiété le goût de son loup de mer. Il était constitué de sel, d'eau et de rouille, son amertume concordait avec sa nature ombrageuse. Jamais il ne saurait son prénom et ses aspirations, c'était mieux ainsi.

Le marin tomba dans les bras de Morphée, rassasié de sa nuit féroce avec un partenaire à la hauteur de ses espérances. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un réussit à toucher un point sensible, à l'apprivoiser l'espace d'une étreinte. Il s'enivra du parfum fort de tabac mélangé à l'after-shave raffiné de son _british_. Il devina d'où il venait en tombant sur son paquet de cigarette. Il se moquait de connaître des choses personnelles sur son amant, cela appartenait déjà au passé.

L'aube se levait et le bleuté se réveilla. Tout en s'habillant il détailla l'homme nu, allongé dans son lit. Il s'en allait pour plusieurs mois, retrouver son amante intemporelle, la mer. Capricieuse et exclusive. Personne d'autre n'avait sa place à ses côtés. Une fois prêt, il s'en alla sans jeter un regard sur son blond magnifique.

En se levant ce matin, l'étranger constata qu'il était seul. Son amant était parti, le laissant avec ses questions. En fait il n'en n'avait pas, se doutant depuis le début de la finalité de sa liaison. Il attrapa une chemise échouée sur le lit, en huma le parfum saumâtre. Il s'imbiba de cette odeur virile puis s'habilla pour ne plus revenir dans cette chambre, dans cette ville.

* * *

><p>A la lueur de l'aurore naissante, un chalutier partait pour voyager sur une étendue d'abîme. Le marin qui se dressait à l'avant de la proue contemplait le paysage côtier s'éloigner, pour ne former qu'un minuscule point. Il se souviendra longtemps de cette passion qui le laissa pantois. De ce blond qui cachait une nature passionnée. L'homme porta à sa bouche une Dunhill, jouant de sa main vacante avec le paquet rouge qu'il déposséda de son partenaire. Un sourire étira sa lèvre, une bouffée expirée lui rappela l'odeur piquante de son homme. Oui, il se remémorera longtemps cette nuit sans fin.<p>

Parmi les bruits de sirène et les brumes matinales, un homme se tenait droit, face à la mer. Embué par les résidus de sa nuit et inondé par les odeurs particulières du bord de mer. L'étranger se trouvait sur le quai, contemplant l'horizon infini qui le séparait pour de bon de son amant éphémère. Les effluves iodées et amères lui rappelèrent le parfum unique de son bleuté. Il ferma les yeux, pour se souvenir de lui il n'aura qu'à retourner au bord de la mer et se charger des embruns qui l'envahissaient. Il tâtonna dans ses poches, un sourire ironique s'incrusta sur ses lèvres, quel idiot pensa-t-il. Définitivement oui, il avait adoré cette rencontre inopinée.

**FIN**


End file.
